D-tecnoLife
D-technoLife adalah single debut dari UVERworld. Judul lagu ini digunakan sebagai tema pembuka kedua untuk anime Bleach, digunakan mulai dari Episode 26 sampai Episode 51. Daftar Lagu #D-tecnoLife #MIXED-UP #AI TA Kokoro #D-tecnoLife (TV Size) Video Bleach Opening 2|thumb|center|350 px Lirik Kanji= 癒えない 痛み 悲しみで キズついた 君よ 消せない過去背負いあっていこう 生きる事を投げ出さないで つないだ君の手を いつか失ってしまうのかな 薄れていく 笑顔と君を守りたいから 響く僕を呼ぶ声さえ枯れ 時に沿う風にかき消されたって 君を見つけ出す 癒えない 痛み 悲しみで キズついた 君 もう笑えないなんて 人嫌いなんて 言葉そう言わないで 見えない未来に起こる事 全てに意味があるから 今はそのままでいい きっと気づける 時が来るだろう 錆びきった人のように 重なり合うだけが虚しくて 一人で息て行けるって言ってた ありふれたやさしさ言葉じゃ 今はもう届かないほどに 君は疼きだす つないだ君の手は なにげないやさしさを求め Do you remember 痛みを知る事で 人に優しくなれるから Drive your life 癒えない 痛み 悲しみで キズついた 君 もう笑えないなんて 人嫌いなんて 言葉そう言わないで 見えない未来に起こる事 全てに意味があるから 今はそのままでいい きっと気づける 時が来るだろう How can I see the meaning of life 消えてく you’re the only... こわれないようにと 離れていく 君 もう笑えないなんて 人嫌いなんて 言葉そう言わないで 今はby and by 見え無くったって 全てに意味があるから 消せない過去背負いあっていこう 生きる事を投げ出さないで You’d better forget everything. Remember...your different Life? You’d better forget everything. Remember...戻らないけど 歪んだ記憶のような 時の中でいつか解りあえるから |-| Lirik Jepang/Romaji= Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo Kesenai kako mo seoiatte ikou Ikiru koto wo nage dasanaide Tsunaida kimi no te wo Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na Usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare Toki ni sou kaze ni kakikesaretatte Kimi wo mitsuke dasu Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi Mou waraenai nante hitogirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro Sabikitta hito no you ni Kasanariau dake ga munashikute Hitori de ikite yukeru tte itteta Arifureta yasashisa kotoba ja Ima wa mou todokanai hodo ni kimi wa uzukidasu Wow tsunaida kimi no te wa Wow nanigenai yasashisa wo motome Do you remember Itami wo shiru koto de hito ni yasashiku nareru kara Drive your life Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi Mou waraenai nante hitogirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro How can I see the meaning of life Kieteku your're the only... Kowarenai you ni to hanarete iku kimi Mou waraenai nante hitogirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide Ima wa by and by mienakutatte Subete ni imi ga aru kara Kesenai kako ni mo seoiattekou Ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide You'd better forget everything Remember ...your different life? You'd better forget everything Remember...modoranai kedo Wow yuganda kioku no you na Toki no naka de itsuka wakariaeru kara |-| Terjemahan Lirik Inggris= You've been hurt by incurable pain and sadness We can't erase the past, so let's share the burden Don't throw life away I hold your hand Will I lose it someday? I want to protect your fading smile Even the echoing voice that calls me gets hoarse And is sometimes blown away by the wind I'll find you You've been hurt by incurable pain and sadness Don't say you can't smile anymore or that you hate humanity There's a meaning to everything that happens in the unforseeable future Now just stay as you are; I'm sure the day will come when you realize Just like a rusted person Just making love is empty You said you can live alone You're aching with the words of overflowing tenderness That won't reach you now Wow the hand I hold Wow is longing for casual tenderness Do you remember People become gentler by knowing pain Drive your life You've been hurt by incurable pain and sadness Don't say you can't smile anymore or that you hate humanity There's a meaning to everything that happens in the unforseeable future Now just stay as you are; I'm sure the day will come when you realize How can I see the meaning of life Disappearing, your're the only... You pull away from me, saying it's so you won't break Don't say you can't smile anymore or that you hate humanity Now by and by even if you can't see it There's a meaning to everything We can't erase the past, so let's share the burden Don't throw life away You'd better forget everything Remember...your different life? You'd better forget everything Remember...you can't go back Wow but someday, like a warped memory You'll understand |-| Terjemahan Indonesia= Meski terlukai oleh sakit dan kesedihan yang tak dapat terobati Pikullah beban masa lalu yang tak dapat terhapus itu Jangan buang keinginanmu untuk tetap hidup Akan ku genggam tanganmu Apakah suatu hari aku akan kehilangannya? Aku ingin melindungimu dan senyummu yang hilang Bahkan jika suara yang memanggilku mulai melemah Bahkan jika suara itu terhapus oleh angin Akan kutemukan dirimu Meski terlukai oleh sakit dan kesedihan yang tak dapat terobati Jangan berkata kamu tak dapat tersenyum atau membenci orang lain Pasti ada makna di balik semua yang terjadi pada masa depan yang tak terlihat Maka, tetaplah seperti biasanya Akan ada datangnya sebuah masa ketika kamu menyadarinya Seperti manusia yang berselimut karat Terasa begitu hampa dan semakin menumpuk Kamu berkata ingin hidup dengan keinginanmu sendiri Hanya dengan kata-kata baik yang biasa Kini kamu merasa sakit pada suatu yang tak dapat ku jangkau Tanganmu yang kugenggam mencari kebaikan yang sederhana Apakah kamu ingat? Dengan merasakan sakit, kamu dapat menjadi orang yang lebih baik Nikmatilah kehidupanmu Meski terlukai oleh sakit dan kesedihan yang tak dapat terobati Jangan berkata kamu tak dapat tersenyum atau membenci orang lain Pasti ada makna di balik semua yang terjadi pada masa depan yang tak terlihat Maka, tetaplah seperti biasanya Akan tiba saatnya ketika kamu menyadarinya Bagaimana bisa aku melihat arti kehidupan Kehilangan dirimu satu-satunya Maka jangan sakit hati, kamu sendiri yang menjauh dariku Jangan berkata kamu tak dapat tersenyum atau membenci orang lain Sekarang, satu per satu meski tak terlihat, semua pasti ada maknanya Pikullah beban masa lalu yang tak dapat terhapus itu Jangan buang keinginanmu untuk tetap hidup Sebaiknya lupakan segalanya Ingatlah, pada kehidupanmu yang berbeda Sebaiknya lupakan segalanya Ingatlah bahwa kita tak dapat kembali Seperti kenanagan yang kembali, suatu hari kita akan saling mengerti Karakter thumb|Tokoh utama dalam lagu D-tecnoLife Karakter yang muncul di opening kedua: #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Isane Kotetsu #Momo Hinamori #Soi Fon #Yoruichi Shihōin #Renji Abarai #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Sōsuke Aizen #Retsu Unohana #Byakuya Kuchiki #Sajin Komamura #Kaname Tōsen #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Gin Ichimaru Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Opening